


The Hunt

by MorganMacCallum



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Survival Horror, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganMacCallum/pseuds/MorganMacCallum
Summary: When the end came for Yui's home she waited for months for freedom from the dreaded curse that had consumed the city. Now she must fight to survive the creatures that haunt the city, as well as the creature that has now become her captor.





	1. Chapter 1

The city of Vrasland was that of a lonesome and unsettled place beset by curses and misfortune of which the plague was the most recent, and to which her father had become tragically taken by. Yui hid herself in the church under the building when night fall came, guarded by silver and iron, praying each night that she not be taken like the others.

During the day she stayed in the shadows, ever the frightful child especially now that she was alone with no other living humans in sight. The creatures that lurked on the street were rotting, vile things the gurgled black blood and howled at anything that moved.

Yui was blessed in that she was always taught silence by her father whether this be silence in movement or voice, and with such creatures lurking the streets of Vrasland it was only natural she exploit such things.

Her objective of the day with clear: she was running low on food and needed to raid the houses for supplies. Armed with her rucksack and silver blade, she waited until the sun was high in the sky before climbing from the church window on the second floor, the entire first floor having been barricaded, and made her way through the bloodied cobbled streets.

The corpses of recent victims, hunters she supposed, were found only twenty feet away from the security of her new home. They would rise, as all others, the following night. But for now they were mere corpses and battle-worn ones at that. They were unpleasant sights to see, but she checked them for supplies anyway.

She took the first aid kit from one and slipped it into her bag along with a canteen of water and biscuits. She was sick of the taste of biscuit, but it was all she had.

She had raided most of the areas close to the church by the time three months had passed, three months in hell, and was risking her life travelling to further regions in order to feed herself. She would grow crops, and had certainly tried, but even the seeds rejected the iron rich soil like a diseased patient. Nothing would grow and the trees that once lined the city streets were slowly decaying; an altogether unpleasant sight.

She reached her Crown Street with little trouble, most of the former humans moving to areas where the living resided more; part of the city still untouched. She still waited for the city priest to call the capital, but even capital hunters were struggling against their personal apocalypse.

Yui would not lie and say that she was feeling optimistic on the situation. It was clear from the barricade that the few fragments that remained of the living city would not allow her or other survivors in; fearful that they would be infected and kill them all.

The house was quiet with only the creak of her feet against the staircase filling the silence. She checked around every corner and kept her weapon out at all times, ever so frightful of what would be lurking just out of sight. When she reached the kitchen she rummaged through every cupboard pulling out whatever would last.

In the end she had three more biscuit containers, a can of beans, and a can of tomatoes. Her life appeared to revolve around cans and biscuits, she thought bitterly despite putting them in her rucksack.

The next house was not so quiet with the sound of footsteps upstairs. She would not dare to travel up there and listened closely for the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. The creature stood directly above her, seemingly pacing, shouting strange words to itself in a language she would never understand. It did not attract the attention of other creatures, a lone ranger in its own right, so she left it be as she quickly and quietly searched through the kitchen: finding canned pineapples and peaches.

There was a groan as the creature began to make its way down the stairs mumbling its words to itself:

“U anwkk l gynln…” It mumbled, its jaw set at an unnatural angle as it turned its head blindly. Yui did not stay to listen further, climbing out of the window to the street belong. “Okwlaw xinw vlxj…”

In the end she found enough to last her the week if she rationed the food properly. She was already thin when the end came for them, but she grew thinner still as the weeks turned into months, and she feared that by the end of the year she would be too weak to carry herself to safety if the opportunity came.

“Not if. When.” She told herself as she checked the barricade for any weaknesses. The creatures must have been at least somewhat aware of her presence for they still scratched at the church doors moaning their words at the windows and doors, slamming their fists until the morning came.

There were no weaknesses and she quickly made her way to the altar, pulling back the rug to open the trap door. She lifted the door and climbed inside, pulling the string on the other side as she shut the door to cover the entrance once more.

She listened for a moment, as she always did, before lighting the camping light on ceiling and climbing down.

It was a small space, barely larger than a closet, but it was her home until help came for them or until the city was purged of the foul beasts. Her bed lined the wall on one side, and on the other side she kept a portable stove which provided her meals. There were a few pans on the shelf above, and on the other shelf were her limited food supplies which continued to dwindle.

‘I really will starve at this rate…’ She contemplated running at the city barricades, but knew that the creatures lined those walls always clawing at them in an attempt to get in. They could smell the living on the other side, and she feared that eventually they would break through and devour the entire city. Perhaps the entire country. ‘Don’t think like that. Someone will come save you.’

Night time was not a time of rest, although it should have been. She listened each night for the sounds of the creatures just outside the church as they gathered, as if for sermon, screaming and howling and wailing for entry. She liked to imagine that it was because they remembered Sunday church rather than a hunger for spreading their sickness to others.

She was about to drift into slumber when a noise caught her attention. A low creak just above her head. She bristled, slowly rising from her bed and pulling out her silver blade, quietly holding it in place. Was it a hunter or was it one of the creatures that had figured a way through the barrier? She paused, listening to the sound of footsteps as she slowly made her way towards the space behind the steps, tucking herself in the enclosed space as the steps came closer and closer towards the trap door.

There was a long pause and then a shuffle. The door was opened. She remained silent as a creature climbed down the stairs.

A million questions were running through her mind as the creature climbed down. How had it gotten in? Did it use the ladder? How was it capable of using its limbs? Was it aware?

She knew it was one of the creatures, perhaps a former hunter based upon its attire, with blotchy purple skin and a thinning face, eyes glazed over. He was very young, perhaps close to her age, with razor sharp teeth that came with the transformation. His hair was a faint violet in colour as were his glazed over eyes.

The creature paused for a moment, before exploring the space with a strange intelligence about him. She had never met a creature that was capable of thought before. Most were dull-witted and could easily be tricked by the tossing of a rock or a slip into the shadows. However, this creature moved with all the intelligence of a human and that made her frightful.

“Tiy glcw vwwb vyat…” The creature remarked in a voice that lacked the gravel and rasp that she was so used to. It was as though it were another human. She dared not make a sound. “Qgt si tiy gusw dein nw?”

The creature turned, staring at her. She slowly lifted her sword, making sure it did not glint in the gaslight. She should have turned it off and cursed herself for it.

“U xlb anwkk tiy…” It did a dreadful thing then, and giggled. She saw a vicious smile upon its face, as though it were mocking her. The smile and the tone of voice only told her that it was aware, and she could feel her legs twitching with the urge to run away, though she knew it to be impossible. The creature would see her right away. The only thing to do would be to stay still and hope that it was only trying to coax her out. “Ai agt… U kujw rglr. U rgunj U qukk jwwo tiy.”

It jumped the distance and slammed her hands above her head, tearing the sword out of her hands and tossing it aside. It grinned at her with all the wickedness of the devil, and she knew she was trapped. She struggled anyway, trying to break free from its grasp.

“I found you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui has a wild time.

Yui tried to scream but the creature only laughed at her struggles. Screaming did her no good, nor did kicking and squirming, and she thought the creature only delighted in watching her attempt to break free. Eventually, she stopped struggling and merely shook. The creature released her wrists and stared down at her with vacant violet eyes.

“Rgua ua qglr rgw xurt gla xinw ri? Xiqleskt xguksewb?” It mocked in its own tongue, leaning close. She could smell the sweet stench of rot in its breath and see the razor-sharp teeth as it opened its mouth. “Aren’t you precious?” It mocked.

She cringed away, but it snatched her chin and forced her to stare at it.

“I am keeping you.” With that declaration, it pulled at her arm with inhuman strength and tugged her towards the ladder. “Climb.”

She considered refusing. If she refused, she knew it would get angry. Perhaps it would kill her, and her suffering would come to an end. Or, perhaps, it would torture her instead. Slowly peel away her skin as the rawer layers were exposed to the elements until all that was left was the muscle underneath.

She climbed.

It followed after her.

The church was no longer a sanctuary to her. The wooden floorboards creaked too loudly, the candles melted down to nothing. Jesus looked down at her with pitiful eyes. He would not help her, he had never helped her for as long as the end came to her city.

“We stay here tonight, and then we leave.” She nodded, unable to think of anything to say. The creature took a seat and watched her.

She dimly went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bible. It was all she had to read, and she had no intentions of sleeping that night.

“Rglr qib’r gwko tiy.” She had no idea what it said, but she knew it was laughing at her; the grin told her that much.

Yui liked to think back on the days before the end came. She often thought of her father, kind and gentle, who ran the church and would smuggle in chocolate for her regardless of how expensive it was for him. She would sing with the choir and her day was brighter every time her father looked at her with pride, and she would sing harder just to see that smile again.

She did not sing anymore; the noise attracted an audience whose attention she did not enjoy. Sometimes, if it was quiet enough, she would hum to herself. She would hum to fill the silence; a comfort blanket in its own right.

She did not know she was humming until she heard humming next to her. The creature was humming the same tune, as though it recognised it. She found that to be unusual and stopped. It kept humming until it realised that it was humming alone.

“U ewnwnvwe rglr rybw… dein vwdiew…” It appeared to be thoughtful and seemed almost sad with its vacant eyes staring up at the ceiling. Yui glanced up at the ceiling; many family names of the past were carved into the roof to document where they used to stand in the ancient church. Above her was the Heinz family.

When she lowered her head, the creature was staring at her once more.

“Let’s go.” It snatched her by the arm once more, pulling her towards her exit. The sounds of the dead lurking in the city had ceased, wandering to different parts in pursuit of the living. She paused, only for a moment, but the creature grew impatient. “I said go!”

“M-my bag.”

“You don’t need it.”

“I do.”

“Don’t argue with me!” She flinched at its raised voice. She wanted to argue more but knew that if she did it would truly attack her and forced herself to climb the ladder again. She would return for her bag once she had managed to evade the creature.

She thought that she would have to abandon the church altogether in order to escape the creature: it was too intelligent and would know to come back to the church to locate her. She would have to look for a new hideout, and hope that the creature would not know where to go.

Perhaps it would follow her by scent alone.

‘Then I’ll have to figure out how to mask my scent.’ There were many ways to do that, but none that were easy or pleasant. She thought animal guts would do the trick.

The streets were almost completely abandoned. She could see a few of the creatures wandering the street, but none close enough to notice her or make her nervous. She carefully landed on the grass below. The creature landed behind her, stumbling slightly. She almost giggled; not entirely without clumsiness, then.

“U jbiq tiy lew nixjubf nw, qien.” It grumbled, brushing off its fine clothes.

“S-so… where to?”

“Just go.” It had no destination in mind, which surprised her considering the fact that the creature had essentially demanded that they leave the church as soon as possible.

She climbed the iron railings and landed in the cobbled streets. The creature was not far behind. It would not lose sight of her easily; she needed to take a complicated route to throw it off guard.

Left, right, right, left, forward, left, right, back and still the creature was never far behind, although it grew more frustrated with each turn, its grumbling foul and mean-hearted twisting between the language she could understand and the language she could not.

She ducked into an abandoned toy shop, wincing as the bell chimed above her. She held the door open for the creature, knowing that if she did not it would get angry with her. She observed the creature as it circled the room with a strange glint in its eyes.

“U glcw vwwb gwew vwdiew…” The creature murmured, before plucking up an abandoned teddy bear with an eyepatch. The creature, much to Yui’s confusion, embraced the toy. The image was unsettlingly suiting for the creature which had the appearance of a young boy, and for a second, she could imagine him as a human exploring the shop demanding all of the toys inside before picking up a single teddy bear and declaring it his own. The happiness in the creature’s expression was unnerving. “You pick one.”

“What?”

“You pick one.” It demanded. She looked around.

She never had many toys as a child, her father never investing in such things, so it was strange to be given the order to choose a toy then and there. She caught sight of a white rabbit with a pink bow and picked it up. The creature was soon upon her.

“Give her a name.”

“O-oh… um…” She hesitated. “Lily.”

“That is a stupid name.” The creature responded bluntly. She frowned, but it did not offer any other names, instead reaching out its own teddy bear pressing its muzzle against the rabbit’s muzzle. “They are friends now.”

“Right…” It was a strange situation and she could not help the awkwardness that took over her. The creature had entirely thrown her in for a loop with its personality, and she was not sure how to deal with it. She bit her lip. The creature watched her drag her teeth across her lower lip and she immediately stopped.

The floorboards creaked above, dust settling over them. Yui covered her mouth, coughing slightly.

“U xlb anwkk tiy…” She could hear. She glanced at the creature.

“It said ‘I can smell you’.” She winced. The creature stared up at the ceiling for some time before making its way up the stairs.

Yui waited for it to vanish before she opened the shop window and climbed out. She took the toy with her.

She did not run as the noise would catch attention, but she did walk quickly, marching through the twisted streets with the hopes of losing the creature even though she was now certain that it could smell her out. There were no carcasses for her to take advantage of, but she hoped against everything that she would be able to lose sight of it.

She entered another toy shop and was startled.

It looked brand new and, sitting at the desk, was a woman that Yui did not recognise. A woman with keen golden eyes and long, dark hair tied into a braid. She glanced back at the door.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself into a pickle.”

“Who are you?”

“Me? I’m a witch.” She had heard of many witches in the city, although she was certain that they had all vanished in the attack. She sighed in relief; the witches were allies of the city and had helped many people to escape. “I’m supposing you’ve run into danger.”

“You need to help hide me.” She walked towards the desk where five porcelain dolls were lined up alongside a stuffed bear. The woman removed her elbows from the desk. “There’s this creature… this creature that’s extremely intelligent. He’ll hunt me down!”

“Hm… U qibswe ud Rgw Lyrgie qiyks lkkiq rgua…” She spoke in the same tongue as the creature and Yui feared, for a moment, that the witch before her was much like the creature as well.

“W-what?”

“Oh? Don’t mind that. Normally this is a situation that would be best left to hopes and dreams, but dreams are pursuing Green Birds and hopes are… well, they’re in bad situations as well.” She did not understand what the woman was saying, but the woman merely laughed. “I suppose you are looking for a miracle, no?”

She was not sure if the woman expected an answer from her, so she nodded. The woman got out of her chair and made her way to a large chest, opening it.

“Hop on in here. I can assure you he won’t find you here.” Yui, finding no reason to distrust the woman, climbed inside. The woman shut the lid on her. “Indeed, I just increased your chances of escaping him this round… but not so much the next.”

Yui felt a terrible dizziness take over her and tried to escape the chest, but the lid did not come off. She pressed her tiny frame against it, but it did not budge. She struggled to maintain her consciousness, but sleep overwhelmed her. She struggled against all odds, but her body caved in on itself and eventually she lost all sense.

When she regained consciousness the lid was open and she was no longer in the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the person the Wizard of Dreams makes reference to at the beginning of chapter eleven of City of Masks!  
> Has anyone figured out the coded speech that they use throughout, yet? I'll give you a hint: keyboard left!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first installment.


End file.
